Episode 705
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 766 (p.2-17) | eyecatcher = Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "The Moment of Resolution - Corazon's Farewell Smile!" is the 705th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Corazon force-feeds Law the Ope Ope no Mi and has him deliver an important message to the Marines, but Law mistakenly gives the message to Vergo, who brutally beats him and Rosinante before informing Donquixote Doflamingo of Rosinante's treachery. The Donquixote Pirates arrive on Minion Island, and Doflamingo traps the remaining pirates in his Birdcage as Rosinante resolves to have Law survive this and remember his smile. Long Summary Vice Admiral Tsuru walks down the gangplank of her ship and looks toward Swallow Island, where the Donquixote Pirates and Donquixote Rosinante are set to rendezvous, before telling her subordinates to not let their guard down because they are dealing with Donquixote Doflamingo. As Tsuru wonders where Sengoku got the information to deploy them like this, one of her subordinates informs her that they were contacted by their lookout ship stationed at Minion Island. At the island, one of the Marines from the ship reveals to Tsuru that Diez Barrels's hideout is on fire and that they are currently investigating what happened. However, Tsuru reprimands them for risking getting caught before ordering them to inform her of any suspicious people they find in the coastal area. Elsewhere, several members of the Barrels Pirates lie defeated around a bloody patch of snow as Rosinante walks away while carrying Trafalgar D. Water Law in his arms. At the Barrels Pirates' hideout, the remaining pirates try to put out the fire as X Drake crashes through a window before running away. Inside the burning building, one of Barrels's subordinates attempts to help him, but Barrels throws him away and tells the others to not worry about his wounds before ordering them to retrieve the Ope Ope no Mi because a 5,000,000,000 deal is in jeopardy. At the base of the mountain, Law opens his eyes to see Rosinante kneeling before him. After using Silent, Rosinante shows Law the Ope Ope no Mi as Law notes that he was worried about Rosinante because he saw that the building was on fire and heard some gunshots. However, Rosinante berates him because this is unimportant in comparison to the Ope Ope no Mi allowing Law to save his life. When Law claims that Rosinante does not know if the fruit will cure his disease, Rosinante proclaims that it will before forcing Law to eat it. After swallowing the fruit whole, Law looks at his hands and tells Rosinante that he was not ready for this, only for Rosinante to collapse in front of him. As Rosinante says he is glad Law can heal himself and that they have outsmarted Doflamingo, blood begins to trickle from his head as Law wonders if he is just tired. Upon seeing a pool of blood spreading out from Rosinante, a shocked Law flips him over to see that he has been injured multiple times. When asked if he was shot, Rosinante admits that he made a small blunder, prompting Law to demand to know what he is doing before attempting to heal him with his newly-acquired powers. However, nothing happens, prompting Rosinante to laugh while noting that Devil Fruit abilities do not work like magic. Assuring Law that he did not get shot because of him, Rosinante claims that these wounds will not kill him and that he will try to staunch the bleeding before reminding Law that getting the Ope Ope no Mi will not stop Doflamingo from running wild. Rosinante apologizes for using Law when he is weakened before asking him to hand a small capsule over to the Marine lookout ship stationed on the island. Explaining how all Marine soldiers will recognize the capsule, Rosinante reveals that its contents will save a far-off kingdom known as Dressrosa. When Law begins to say that he hates the Marines, Rosinante grabs his hand and reminds him that he is the son of a doctor before stating that he will be able to save more than just sick people from now on. After Rosinante tells him that they will leave this island once he delivers this, Law agrees to deliver the capsule, prompting Rosinante to smile before promising that the two of them will travel around the world. Soon after, Law trudges through the snow before hiding behind a wall upon seeing some Marines walking by. As his legs tremble, Law sees Vergo walking by himself and approaches him before asking him to take the capsule. Upon seeing the capsule, Vergo realizes it must be a secret letter that someone asked Law to deliver before promising to keep it. As Vergo notes that Law sounds very weak, Law asks him if he can be trusted before revealing that he needs him to help someone who has been shot and who should not die at any cost. Soon after, Vergo carries Law to Rosinante, whom Law tells that Vergo will be giving him first aid. However, upon seeing Vergo, Rosinante blurts out his name, prompting Vergo to ask him why he is here before realizing that he just spoke. As Rosinante realizes what Vergo's secret mission must be, Vergo lets Law drop from his back as Law remembers Rosinante telling him about Vergo six months ago. As Vergo opens the capsule to look at the letter within, Rosinante realizes that his secret mission must have been infiltrating the Marines. Seeing Rosinante crawling toward him, Vergo states that he understands before kicking Rosinante through the wall behind him, prompting a shocked Law to call out to him before leaping onto Vergo and weakly punching him. When Law identifies him as the Vergo that Rosinante was telling him about, Vergo grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air before deducing that Law is the boy from Flevance and stating that he heard the two of them had gone missing. Reprimanding Law for not referring to him as Vergo-san, Vergo throws him away before ripping up Rosinante's letter while admitting that the Donquixote Pirates would have been doomed if the Marines got their hands on this information. Vergo removes his cloak while asking Rosinante if Law is more important to him than his fellow pirates are before kicking him in the chest. After removing his shirt and bandanna as well, Vergo coats his entire body in Busoshoku Haki before punching Rosinante in the stomach while noting that Rosinante was already suspicious for disappearing at the age of 8 and coming back to the Donquixote Pirates 14 years later before stating that Doflamingo only trusted him because they were brothers. Vergo continues to brutally beat Rosinante as Law begs him to stop. Hearing this, Vergo stops hitting Rosinante and walks over to Law before punching him as well. Soon after, Law and Rosinante lie badly beaten on the ground as Vergo informs Doflamingo that they are still breathing. When asked what he knows, Vergo reveals that Rosinante was the Marine's spy and had been planning to frame Doflamingo. As some of the Barrels Pirates approach the Donquixote Pirates' ship, Doflamingo explains how he had been watching Swallow Island and saw two warships arrive, which convinced him of Rosinante's betrayal. As the other Donquixote Pirates defeat the Barrels Pirates, Doflamingo claims that his crewmates are the only family he has. Doflamingo notes that they are too late because he heard Barrels's subordinates saying that the Ope Ope no Mi had been stolen before ordering Vergo to not let Rosinante escape with the fruit, only for Vergo to discover that Rosinante and Law have disappeared. However, Doflamingo states that them running does not matter as long as they are still in the town before creating a Birdcage, which spreads to cover the hideout while shocking the remaining Barrels Pirates. Elsewhere, Law wakes up and asks Rosinante where Vergo is before seeing the Birdcage and wondering what it is. Rosinante admits that he only knows it is one of Doflamingo's techniques before revealing that it means they have nowhere to run. Several pirates are taken control of with Parasite and begin to attack each other as Rosinante notes this is like hell. When Law asks him what is happening before passing out, Rosinante walks over to him and recalls how their relationship has changed over the past 3 years before admitting that he will not survive this and can only hope Law makes it out alive. Wondering if Law will remember him when he is gone, Rosinante picks him up and uses Silent once more while deciding to go out with a smile so that is what Law remembers about him. As Rosinante tells him that they need to go, Law opens his eyes and screams upon seeing Rosinante's smiling face. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows X Drake running out of the Barrels' hideout. *In the manga, Law and Corazon were still at the ghost town when Law received the Ope Ope no Mi. In the anime, Corazon carried Law far away from the town before giving him the Devil Fruit. Site Navigation